Permanently Marked
by SilverTwilight1810
Summary: Edward brought Bella back home after she rescued him from the Volturi, but they met Jacob on their way. They all got hurt. Victoria and the Volturi work together and more. Better than it sounds, promise BxE R
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_I was running all over the place, bumping into people and shoving them away. I knew I didn't have a lot of time, a minute at most! I kept looking around, my eyes searching for one person in particular. I listened carefully for any sounds of screaming or gasping, but none came. I glanced at Palazzo dei Priori, I had five seconds. I ran as fast as my small, clumsy feet could possibly carry me._

_DING...DING...DING, the clock tower told me it was noon._

_"NOOOOO!" I screamed, still running._

_I knew I had failed, but maybe, just maybe, there was still hope! Maybe..._

I screamed as my eyes flew open. I inhaled, exhaled, again and again. Then I looked around, I was still in my room. My room has always looked the same, but not now. Now, it looked strange, I felt sick and alone. I tried to remember, what happened? Last night? Last week?

Did I jump off that cliff? Am I dead?

I panicked at that last one, and looked towards the window. It was one of those rare sunny days. I knew it was warm, outside and in here. I could feel the warmth around me, but I was cold. Still laying under my covers, I began to think.

What did that dream mean? Does it mean _he _is still alive? Or did he commit suicide as he had promised me? I felt a tears form in my eyes, and I didn't do anything to stop them from falling.

"Oh," I sighed. "Edward! Where are you when I need you? Where were you for the last eight months? I wish you were here with me now! But I know you aren't... I am so sorry, but I can't forget you... ever... Oh god, now I'm talking to myself."

Just then I felt movement on my bed. I was so startled I opened my mouth to scream, but a freezing hand covered it.

"Shh Bella, don't scream," a velvet voice soothed me and I turned around quickly.

I knew who it was without even looking but I wanted to know that I wasn't dreaming, or crazy.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked when he let go of my mouth. I flung my arms around his neck and held him close. Than I began to laugh and Edward joined in. I was really glad that Charlie wasn't there.

"Bella! Oh, Bella! How are you feeling?" Edward, MY Edward, asked, his voice full of concern.

There was always at least one comment that confused me. "What? What do you mean? What happened to me? Edward?"

"Well, uh, after you, um, rescued me from the Volturi, thank you by the way, you, um, didn't feel too well..."

"Oh god, what happened to me?" my voice shook.

"Okay, when I was carrying you home, your home, Jacob and his _pack_ saw me. You were asleep in my arms, and Jacob thought you were dead... He turned into a werewolf in the air, while leaping toward us. He didn't have very good self-control... And you were still in my arms and before I had a chance to set you down and defend us, that _dog_ clawed at you." His beautiful liquid topaz eyes, the ones that OI have been trying so hard to remember, turned black as coal for a minute. I soothed him by cuddling near him.

"You... He gave you a permanent mark! I want to kill him. He had hurt you so bad! You were screaming and there was blood everywhere," at that I gave him the sweetest look ever and Edward half-smiled. "I worked hard to not hurt you. So much time apart from you not only broke my already dead heart, but it destroyed me. It was so hard to put myself under control. And I am so sorry that I left."

I looked away from his beautiful, kind eyes and sighed.

" I forgive you. At least you told me the truth... and I don't need you to lie to me anymore."

"What do you mean, you don't need me to lie anymore?"

"Well, you just said that you're already dead heart was broken, but you never loved me..."

"Bella! You have GOT to be kidding me! I lied, that's true. But not right now! I lied that day, when I told you I didn't want you. I always want you. I love you, Bella, then and now! I had to leave for your own protection."

"Oh Edward, stop! I really don't need this. If you loved me, you wouldn't have left. You know that I'm safer with you here! Especially since Victoria was here!"

"What?" he roared. "She's here? Where? When I left you I tried to track her. Of course I was horrible, but I didn't think I was _that _bad. Oh god, I tracked her all over the place... New York, Florida, Texas, I even tracked her in South America. But she was here the whole time!"

"Yes, she was, she had sent Laurent to try and kill me, but Jacob rescued me." Edward growled. " What am I doing? Every second you sit here, holding me, I am giving myself more and more hope that this is real. That the last eight months were just a dream. That you really love me..." I whispered.

"Oh Bella, what have I done? I do love you. I lied to you in the forest. I just thought you would be safer with me not there. As if I never existed. I lied to you then, and I was so sick and angry with myself when I realized you thought I was telling the truth! I LOVE you, Bella! I always have and I always will, forever."

I felt a tear fall from my cheek. "I can't. What if you leave again? I promise, if I get heartbroken again, I'll die! I don't care what will happen to Charlie and Renee, but I WILL kill myself."

"Bella, you won't have to. I swear to you, on my happiness, that I will never, ever leave you again."

I smiled. If he was so ready to swear on something so important, than, "I believe you. I don't know if I should, but I do."

"Good! You won't regret this, I promise you!"

I moved closer to Edward's cold body and hugged him with all my strength. Then his icy body stiffened and so did I as a reaction.

"The _mutt _is here!" my love hissed, his eyes black as night without stars or the moon, again.


	2. Jacob's Return

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, but here it is, chapter 2. It is short, sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it, but no...**

Chapter 2: Jacob's Return

"Edward, whatever you do, don't hurt him!" I tried to look fierce, but all that did was make him laugh. I blushed.

"Bella, love, he hurt you. You don't know how badly I want to rip his throat out" I gave him a horrified look, "But, I promise I won't." I looked into his eyes and saw so many emotions- love, pain, anger, concern, but the one that mattered most right now was defeat.

I cuddled against him and he half-smiled.

"Bella! I am so sor..."Jacob burst into my room and I glared at him. I heard Edward's chest growl, but he sat there, with his cold hands around my waist, protectively.

"Bella," Jacob began again. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought you were dead and... and I wanted to hurt _him_!"

"JACOB!! How could you even... Even if I was dead, you have NO right to put ONE finger on Edward!" I shouted.

"Fine! I give up, I can tell that this is a battle I cannot win. Enjoy the rest of your life with that _bloodsucker_!" Tears formed in his eyes and mine.

"No, Jake... Don't leave. I... I'm sorry..."

"WHAT!?! You _dog_, how could you even _think_ that?" Edward's soft voice screamed across the room and my heart skipped a beat. I had not only never heard him yell, but I also forgot that he was there.

I turned around. "What? What was he thinking?" I asked softly, but regretted it the second I knew.

"He thinks he loves you more than I do. And he wants you to leave me. Then he wants to kill me and, you know... do _it_ with you. And he has some VERY disturbing pictures popping into his head. For example, what your child might look like." That last comment made me shake, and I knew from his tone, that Edward was hurt, angry, and really wanted to hurt Jake right now.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. For a second, his black eyes turned topaz again, and filled with love. Love for me! And I knew what he wanted to do, but Jake had to interrupt.

"Well Bella, I do love you, but I see that you don't care, so I think I'll just leave now."

I groaned and stepped over to him. "Jake, I don't want you to leave, well, at this moment I do, but not permanently. I love you, but only as a friend. Why do you want to take my best friend away from me?"

"Look, I have to go. Sam says another _bloodsucker_ is near." I remembered the werewolves ability to communicate through thoughts.

I hugged him hard, but he pushed me away without a problem.

"Goodbye Bella. I'll always love you!" then he was gone.

I began to cry and Edward walked over to me. I felt him not breathing, so I excused myself and took a shower.

I made it quick, and when I got back to my room, I was wearing a towel. Edward was on my rocking chair. I ran over to him, sat on his lap and closed my eyes.

One of his hands was around my waist, while the other was playing with my wet hair. I looked up and Jacob escaped my mind for a while.

Edward's look was back to the lovey-dovey intimate stare. My thoughts drifted back to my daydreams. I wanted mo first time to be special, and Edward was special.

No, he was more than special.

I leaned in and looked into his eyes. They were so... so liquid-y and deep in thought. He looked down at me and flinched. I was so surprised by his actions, that I fell off his lap and on my butt.

"Ow! What's wrong?" I questioned, really annoyed.

"Sorry, it's just that you... have been permanently marked." He looked so hurt and I felt awful.

I just remembered that I haven't looked in the mirror yet. I stood up, rubbed my butt, which really hurt, while Edward softly chuckled and walked over to the mirror.

I looked like Emily, only far worse. I had three scratches. One began on my cheek, and the other near my throat. The last didn't catch my attention at first.

I only saw it when my towel started to slip. I caught it before it fell and Edward saw me naked, but then I nearly dropped it again.

The last scar began at my heart!

I gasped and whispered with horror, "Oh no! Jacob... what have you DONE?"

**REVIEW and I'll post faster!**


	3. Stiletto Heels and Angelic Laughs

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! It is also a little pointless, but I need to fill in the blank space before all the action.**

Chapter 3: Stiletto Heels and Angelic Laughs

My eyes filled with tears as I ran over to Edward and hugged him with all my might. He slowly put his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"Shh Bella. It's okay. Just stay come," my angel instructed me.

He picked me up like a baby and carried me over to the bed. He lay down next to me and played with my brown hair. I calmed myself down a little and looked over at the bedside table. The clock read 12:34 PM.

"Uh, Edward. Isn't it a school day?" I asked, sheepishly.

He chuckled. "Yes, love. It is Thursday, but don't worry your cute little head. You are missing one day, you'll be back tomorrow." He didn't know how wrong he was.

"Okay." Then I cuddled next to his chest and heard a soft, loving purr come from inside of him. I smiled and looked into his eyes. They were so light and golden and beautiful, that I was instantly mesmerized. I carefully put my hand under his shirt and began to pull it off of his well built chest. Surprisingly, he let me!

Edward's liquid-like topaz eyes traveled down my body, and they turned wide. I blushed a little and looked at myself. The towel had fallen...

His beautiful, melodic laugh filled my ears and I blushed even more. My cheeks must have looked like ripe tomatoes, because Edward brushed his cold lips against my burning cheek and whispered,

"You're beautiful when you blush. I'll miss that about you when you change. If you still want to."

I smiled. "Of course I still want to. I also still want you to change me."

"I know."

Edward leaned in and kissed my lips with so much passion, that one moment I was kissing him back, and the next, everything was black.

"Bella! Can you hear me? Wake up!" a sweet, velvet voice called.

"What? I'm up!" I replied.

"You just fainted! I don't think I'll be able to kiss you if you keep doing that!" Edward's voice was humorous and his eyes full of love.

"NO! Don't say that!" I answered, a little frightened.

My angle laughed again. "Don't worry, I couldn't stop kissing you even if I wanted to. I'm very selfish."

I felt the blood rush back into my cheeks.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"That's not fair, I asked you first."

"Fine, lets go see your family. I missed them a lot."

"Okay, but I pick out your outfit for today."

"Fine." I smiled.

"So turn around," he reminded me.

I quickly turned away. I heard a number of drawers open and close. Finally, he put his arms around me and told me to look.

I gasped and heard his angelic chuckle. Edward picked out a baby blue t-shirt with beads around its neck-line. There was also a jean mini skirt that Alice bought me before they left. I blushed, Edward was in my bra and underwear drawer! He picked out a tan push up bra and lacy panties.

"EDWARD!!" I shrieked, but the answer never came. I put on what he felt me and found the perfect pair of silver stilettos. I knew that they were a deathtrap, but they would look nice with the outfit. And I knew that Edward wouldn't let anything happen to me.

I put my hair in a messy bun and walked downstairs.

I strutted like a sexy model over to the couch, where Edward was sitting. His eyes turned wide again.

"May-Maybe we should just stay here..." he suggested. I giggled at his loss of words.

"No way, mister! We are going out, but maybe I'll let you in tonight."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," he said with a mischievous smile on his face. _What had Emmett done to his while he was gone?_

I sat on his lap. His hand was near my butt and his lips were suddenly on mine. We kissed passionately, but all too soon, he pulled away.

"Come on. Alice will be wondering where we are!" he gave me his crooked smile and I nearly fainted again.

Too bad I didn't know what a bad idea this was...

**Okay, that was chapter 3! I just need to post a small A/N(sorry!!)**

**A/N: I need a beta, because some of these chapters are hard to write and I need help. If you are interested, please tell me!!**

**a/n(again): In a few chapters, I'll have half a chapter dedicated to fluff. I like writing fluff(lol...) I am hoping that you guys will like it. **

**Please Review! That will make me very, very happy:)**


	4. Family Reunions and A Little More

**Sorry that this chapter took so long, but I had a hard week. Also, it's pretty hard to write fluff without someone helping you and giving you suggestions. Yes, this chapted does have some fluff. It's kinda pointless, but don't worry, the plot will show up soon! I promise. I am lookign for a beta, to help me in the future, so please tell me if you are interested!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Edward, even though I wish with all my heart I did...

Chapter 4: Family Reunion and a Little More

Last Time:_ "Come on. Alice will be wondering where we are!" he gave me his crooked smile and I nearly fainted again._

_Too bad I didn't know what a bad idea this was..._

I got into his silver Volvo and he drove away like a maniac. One of his hands was on the wheel while the other was holding my hand. His eyes never left mine, no matter how many times I told him to watch the road.

When we got over to his house, I felt guilty. The last time I was there -not counting when he was gone- was on my birthday. That was the day I got a paper cut and a number of days later, I had become a zombie.

I hesitated but Edward picked me up bridal-style and carried me over to his door.

He opened it and his whole family was there.

Alice ran up to me first and hugged me really hard.

" Thank you! Without you, our family wouldn't be the same!" Alice whispered to me, but I was sure everyone heard.

"Alice, no, thank _you_! If you hadn't told me about what he was planning to do, Edward would be..."I stopped, grabbing my chest. The hole reappeared suddenly, when I pictured Edward dead.

Tears formed, but I blinked most of them away. Of course none of this went unnoticed by Edward or his family.

" Sweetie, what's wrong?" Edward asked, watching me nervously. He pushed my hands away from my chest and put his hands around my waist and hugged me close.

"Nothing, love. I just... I want to forget the last few months."

" I know, I do too. Darling, I love you and I'm sorry. Let's just forget the nightmare I got us into."

"Don't worry. I already forgot!" I smiled up at him and he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

Esme came to me next, and gave me a very motherly hug. "Oh, how can we ever thank you enough. You saved Edward from himself. Oh, how are you feeling? That, uh, Jacob hurt you before..."

Carlisle hugged me too. "Thank you. I don't think there are any words that can describe how we feel! How are you feeling? I tried to fix up the scratches, but werewolf marks are bad."

"I'm...better. I don't think I look very good, but I don't feel pain anymore. And, I know about the marks being bad. I met Emily, Sam's fiancée. She got scratched by him a while ago, when he accidentally lost control near her."

Emmett gave me his famous bear hug and I couldn't feel my body for a while. " Emmett- please let go. I need- to breath!"

"Sorry! I just didn't think I would ever see you again. Edward was an idiot. I missed you. You're like a sister to me."

I smiled at his words. I was like a sister. I just wish Edward could change me already, so I could become a sister... I figured I wouldn't bug him today, though.

Rosalie came up to me next with a grateful smile. I was very surprised by her next action- she gave me a hug.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm sorry. For both the way I acted towards you before and for almost accidentally killing Edward. Can you ever forgive me?"

I looked at Rosalie and for a minute wondered. If Carlisle had changed her to be Edward's mate, with her looks and personality, how did I get so luck as to be the one he really fell in love with? She looks like a European model and can, I repeat_ can,_ be kind-hearted. I think I am the luckiest person on Earth!

"Yes, of course I can forgive you, Rosalie. After all, I want..." I stopped.

"Yes? What do you want, Bella?" she asked.

"Never mind," I quickly told her. Better not start a conflict between this family today.

"Alright."

Jasper walked up to me and gave me a hug that literally lasted 5 seconds. Even though it was short, this was the closest he had gotten to me, ever since the James incident.

"Thanks Bella. What you did was very brave and we are all very grateful."

"Well, I'm sure you guys want to know what we'll be doing today, so I'll tell you. Just come with me." I noticed a little evil shine in her eyes. She was probably going to take up shopping, or she'll give us makeovers... By the look on Edward's face, that was exactly what she wanted to do.

"Alice, don't even think about it," he growled. I burst out laughing. Edward looked at me like I had three heads instead of one. "What?"

"You, haha, can read, haha, her mind. I don't know, hehe, what she was thinking, hehe, but I figured she would force us to do something we didn't want to, haha," I could tell I sounded crazy, but with Jasper sending out my feelings, everyone else laughed along. When we stopped, everyone was in a happy, loving mood.

Esme and Carlisle decided to go upstairs. Alice received an unwanted vision and Edward got to see it too. Their faces were so funny. They were shocked and trying to forget whatever they had just seen.

"What did you see?" I asked, giggling.

"Um... let's just say that all the couples in this house were _close._" Edward shook his head again, as if trying to get rid of the thought.

"Yes, very, _very,_ close!" Alice added, and I realized what they were hinting at.

I doubled over in laughter and they glared at me, which made me laugh even more.

EPOV

Alice had a vision of all the mates in this house. Only Bella and myself were kissing. Practically making out. Everyone else was even closer! I didn't want to tell Bella what we were doing until we were safe in my room. Although, nothing is really safe in this house.

" What did you see?" Bella asked. She was giggling but I knew it wouldn't last very long once she knew.

"Um... let's just say that all the couples in this were _close,_" I told her, then shook my head, trying to rid my thoughts of Rose and Emmett.

Alice added to what I said, "Yes, very,_ very,_ close." She winked at me, obviously understanding what I was doing.

Then Bella laughed ...hard. She must have finally realized what we saw. I glared at her, but it made her laugh even more. God, how I love that girl!

Alice decided to stop waisting her time glaring at Bella, and went upstairs with Jasper.

Suddenly, Bella stopped and her eyes turned wide.

"D...did you j...just say 'a...all the couples'?" my angel stuttered. It was my turn to laugh.

"Yes, love. _All_ the couples," I informed in my most seductive voice. From what I saw, she was in no danger tonight. Good thing I hunted while she slept that night.

Bella just stood there, frozen, staring at me with frightened eyes. I laughed again, then I walked over to her and tried to dazzle her into coming upstairs with me.

"So, love, you aren't afraid of me, now, are you?" I asked, while batting my eyelashes and kissing her cheek.

"N...no. But...w...what about your, uh, boundaries?" she asked as I kissed her cheeks and neck. I could tell she was trying her best to not lose concentration.

"Don't worry about them," I whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly. I put my cold arms around her waist and pulled her close. She closed her eyes. I gave her small kisses beginning at the hollow space behind her ear, down her cheek, or scar, on her chin, and the same back to her other ear.

I had dazzled her successfully. Bella moaned in pleasure and turned bright red. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and looked at me very seductively.

I could have sworn my dead heart skipped a beat. At least it would if it still beat.

I picked Bella up and carried her to my, no _our_, room as fast as I could. I would need to get a bed if we would keep doing this. I set my angel on the couch gently, but I could see she couldn't take it anymore. Maybe my dazzling worked a bit too well.

Bella flung her arms around my neck and pulled me down. I fell on top of her and put my lips on her beautiful ones.

It all started out as our usual kiss- slow and sweet. But soon turned more passionate. I felt I had to give her as much of me as I could without going over-board. I couldn't control myself, however, and all I felt was my mouth open and hers as a reaction. She stuck her tongue into my mouth and I did the same to her. Her mouth tasted soo sweet to me. I felt so happy and free at that moment. It felt absolutely WONDERFUL!

Bella and I just stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Tasting each other's mouthes and playing with each other's tongues. Unfortunately, my bright, beautiful angel soon had to breathe. I did too. Or, at least, I wanted to. Bella made me feel almost human.

I looked around us and noticed that most of our clothed was on the floor. I couldn't remember undressing each other, Al though, I couldn't really remember anything that happened in that while, except kissing this pure creature.

Bella was wearing her bra and underwear. Alice had bought it for her in Victoria Secret before we left. I was still wearing my boxers.

Bella's cheeks turned burgundy when she noticed what we looked like; out of breath, half naked, and still wanting each other. Then...

Alice burst into my room, tearlessly sobbing, with Jasper at her heel.

**Okay, that's chapter 4. Remember, review! Pleasie please with a cherry on top:)**


	5. Vision Trouble

**Here is chapter 5. It is the longest chapter yet, YAY! I recieved a question for the last chapter. Something about why Jasper was acting like a jerk. He wasn't. Why would he? Edward was just saved by Bella and he is grateful, like everyone else. He didn't act like a jerk, at least I didn't intent on him to.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, Or the soon to be Eclipse. No matter how much I wish I did...

Chapter 5: Vision Trouble

BPOV

Edward and I lay on his couch, taking one another's clothes off and kissing as passionately as possible. I knew I shivered every time he touched my stupid scars. They wouldn't stop until they ruined my life, wouldn't they?

I could have sworn my heart burst out of happiness and freedom and I had no idea how I managed not to faint in my angel's arms.

After a while, we reluctantly pulled away, mainly because I had to breathe. I saw Edward look around the room and when he saw our clothes on the floor, I blushed. I looked into his eyes and saw the the same emotion in them that I felt showed on mine—love. Love for one another.

Then Alice burst into the room. She was sobbing, tearlessly of course. Jasper came in too. I turned bright red again. We were half naked, but they didn't seem to notice or care.

"Alice, what happened?" Edward asked, his voice soft and sweet.

"She saw..." Jasper stopped and put his arms protectively around his wife's waist.

Edward looked into her mind to see her vision. His beautiful face turned hard and angry.

"NO!" he roared and I backed away a little. "Bella, get dressed, we're leaving. NOW!"

I was really frightened. Not of Edward, but of what Alice must have seen to anger his so much. "Why? What happened? What about Charlie?"

"Bella, I saw Victoria come here. Dmitri from the Volturi with her. They are planning to somehow violate the treaty and begin a war..." Alice's voice trailed off.

"Sweetheart, they want the wolves to kill us. Actually, you. Then, they want to kill the wolves."

"I have to warn Jake about Victoria and... wait a second, Jacob is mad at me. He won't listen, or will he?" I started muttering under my breath.

"The others have gone to La Push to warn the mutts." Jasper informed me.

I began to cry. "So, we're gonna die? Is that it? No, wait, _I'm_ going to die."

"N...no. I didn't see you dying." Alice said, but I saw Edward look at the floor with a guilty look. I decided to go along with her, though.

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"You, my darling, have to leave, by tonight," Edward said and I caught a hurt tone in his musical voice.

I looked up at him with a hopeful expression on my face. He instantly knew what I wanted.

"I...I don't think I can..." he told me.

"But if you don't come with me, something bad will happen to me. Like last time with James!" I complained.

"Darling, promise me you won't do anything stupid if I don't go with you. I'm not sure yet, though."

"But..." Edward smiled a sad smile and kissed me lightly on my cheek. "Fine!" I agreed in a grumpy voice.

" Thanks," he kissed my lips softly.

"Come on, lovebirds, get dresses and we have to go to the others," Alice said.

She seemed to feel to feel better and she left with Jasper still holding her waist.

I pulled on my shirt and skirt and Edward put on a green t-shirt and jeans. It was raining outside, so we would take the Volvo to La Push.

We went downstairs to find Alice and Jasper kissing. Edward used this to our advantage.

He put his arms around my waist and kissed me. He didn't open his mouth, though.

When we pulled away, I sighed. _I guess the boundaries are back_, I thought.

"What's wrong, love?".

I sighed again, "The boundaries are back!"

The vampires in the room burst out laughing, even though Jasper felt my being annoyed. I had to blush.

"Bella, don't worry. When you are back together, you two won't be able to keep your hands off each other," Alice informed me, but I wondered if that would come true. I blushed more nonetheless.

"Come on Jazz, Edward, Bella," Alice called.

We got into the silver Volvo, Alice and Jasper in the back, Edward and I, obviously, in the front and drove towards La Push.

APOV(Alice)

I was scared and Jasper knew it only too well.

_Maybe it is a bad idea. Maybe this is what would start the war. Us being on their territory._ I could see Edward look uncomfortably at me in the mirror. _Well, here goes nothing. If I am the reason this war starts. If it is because of my vision, I am so sorry. So very, truly sorry!_ Edward looked slightly up and down. He understood.

Then I got another vision.

Vision

_The dogs surrounded us. Bella wasn't there and neither was Victoria. Dmitri stood by our side. As if he didn't want us to die._

_" Those dogs will not get us!" he whispered._

_"Where is Victoria? She was supposed to be with you!" Edward spat into Dmitri's face._

_All Dmitri did was laugh. "She's killing your precious little human girl! Did you really think that by telling her to leave, she would? Victoria learned a lot about that girl while you were gone! The most important thing, she would do anything to be with _you_! Of course the girl didn't leave, and now, she won't get the chance to either!"_

_If Edward's face could become purple, it definitely would. "You're lying! Bella would listen to me if I asked her to do this! She would listen to me."_

_"If you say so..." Dmitri's voice trailed off._

End Of Vision

Edward saw that and looked at me with frightened eyes.

_No, don't worry. That won't happen, but you have to send her away. Her and Charlie. And you can't come with her. I'm sorry!_

Edward looked so vulnerable. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, so he just put one arm around Bella's waist and she put her head on his shoulder.

EPOV

I would rather have killed myself than get Bella hurt.

We entered La Push territory and I saw the wolves with the rest of my family. In the blink of an eyes, Alice and Jasper joined them.

I began to drive away.

"Edward?" my angel asked.

"Hm?" I replied.

"Where are you going?"

"I... have to get you away. You and Charlie have to leave. Alice saw the war. You really can't stay, no matter how much I want you to."

"But... you are coming with me. Right?" her voice was whisper.

"Love..." I began and Bella burst out crying.

"How could you? You're leaving me again!"

"Honey, technically, you're leaving me. But, I can't come. I really can't. It's too dangerous with me around."

"You said the same thing last time. That I'd be safer. I wasn't!" Now her voice held fury.

"I know, but you can't be near us. Not now. Charlie will protect you." I said sweetly, trying to dazzle her into acceptance.

"Charlie, Shmarlie. What if Victoria comes after me and I'm alone? I'mDEAD!!" I remembered the vision.

"You have a point there. What if I sent Emmett and Rosalie, or Alice and Jasper to come with you?"

"But I want you!" she whined but her words were so sweet that I had to smile.

"I know, but..." Bella batted her beautiful eyelashes angelically.

"Please... Pleasie Please with a cherry on top?" she added softly.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Bella, I love you, but I can't. Not this time. I'll send Jasper and Rosalie. You may as well spend some time with them. They'll protect you and I promise, I'll see you soon. Nothing will keep me away from my angel!" _Nothing, not Victoria, not death, NOTHING!_

"Fine. Send whoever you like. I love you, too. I'm sorry."

"You have to apologize for, but I forgive you for whatever you feel bad about. I don't think there will ever be a time that I don't forgive you." I stopped the car outside her house. "Convince Charlie to take you away. Once you decide on a place, Alice will see and I'll send Jasper and Rosalie after you." I opened her door.

"Bella, promise me this."

"Anything for you."

"Whatever happens; to me, to my family, to Charlie, to anyone, you won't do anything irrational."

"What did Alice see, Edward?" her eyes were upset.

"Nothing, nothing. Just promise me."

"Alright, I promise. Nothing irrational."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon." I leaned down and kissed her, hard. I wanted to savor her smell and her taste. It's so hard to say goodbye.

I pulled away slowly.

"Goodbye, Bella." I said, got in my car and drove away.

My dead heart broke all over again.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'll try to post the next chapter today. Also, review! Pleasie please with a cherry on top. And critisize my story! I want suggestions!**


	6. Goodbye Charlie

**I am so so so sorry that it took so long to post. I just have two more exams and then I will have all the time in the world to post. I promise, I'll post faster next time! Also, sorry that its so short, but at least its something! Here's chapter 6, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I wouldn't be spending my time here.**

Last time:

_"Goodbye, Bella." I said, got in my car and drove away._

_My dead heart broke all over again._

Chapter 6: Goodbye Charlie

BPOV

He said 'Goodbye Bella.' He wasn't coming back. The war...

I knew what to do. I would send Charlie away. At least he would be safe. Alice would see me doing so and would send someone after him. Even if she didn't, when I got to them, I would make someone go.

I ran into the house. "Charlie!" I screamed.

"What? Bella, what happened?"

Oops, I forgot to think of something to say.

"Yes?" he asked, getting impatient.

"Dad, you...um...have to leave." I began with the truth.

"Why?"

"Well...I can't tell you everything, not right now. But you have to leave Forks, now!"

"Bella, Why? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me."

"Fine, I'll tell you. You need to leave because...um...mom is sick and she needs someone with her and I'm not going to go."

"Bella, I don't think Renee would want me with her if she was sick, and why wouldn't you go to see your own mother? _And_, I know that that isn't the real reason, otherwise you wouldn't have hesitated to tell me."

"Fine! I'm lying. Jake and his friends, they...um... are starting a little conflict with the Cullen's, and I don't want you to see it?" it sounded more like a question.

"Bella, if there is a conflict, I need to be there to stop it. That's basically my duty."

"NO! Dad-Charlie- please! Listen to me. I know what I'm saying and you really need to leave. I'm begging you to just leave for a while!" I literally fell to my knees and began to cry. Tears flowed easily down my cheek. How had this wonderful day turn so...bad?

"Well, what about you? Won't you get hurt?"

He was going to leave! I got him to agree! Yes!

"I'll be fine. Edward will watch over me. He'll keep me safe." Why did this feel like a lie?

"Fine, I'll do it for you. But first, how are you feeling?"

_Darn scars!_ "Oh, the scars? I'm fine." It was true. I had forgotten about them. Charlie had just reminded me, and of course, Edward would always be reminded of the werewolves. I remembered the scar over my heart. That was by far the worst. It made me feel unfaithful. Like something else occupied my heart. But I knew it wasn't true. "By the way, dad, where will you be going?"

"I think I'll go to some small place. Like Staten Island in New York."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, dad. I love you! Go pack and leave!"

He ran around the house, gathering the most important things to him. I saw his stuff some photos of Renee and some of me.

"Good bye Bella. I'll see you soon!" With that he jumped into his squad car and raced to the airport.

"Goodbye...dad," I whispered.

Then I realized, Charlie wad gone, Edward didn't know I had disobeyed him, and Victoria wanted to kill me.

I sat down on the floor and curled into a ball. The wet streaks on my face were replaced with more tears.

Then I heard...

**Hehe, cliffie! Sorry. Review and I'll continue this!**

**I want to change my very cheesy name from twilightsnewmoon (Ya, very cheeseie...) to either:**

**a) silvertwilight, or**

**b) purpleskiesflyoverme**

**please tell me which you like more! **


	7. I Promise

**Okay, another chapter complete! YAY!! I am very sorry it took so long, but now that school is over, I hope to update more often and I am planning to write another story, summery on my profile. I want to thank my beta, Kaylan's. Thanks, you helped me a LOT with this chapter! **

**As you can see, I changed my name. Most people voted for silvertwilight, but unfortunatly, it was already taken, so I changed it to EdwardsShiningStar. This is a temporery name, so if any of you have a better idea, please tell me!**

**Okay, I'll stop blabbing, ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish to one day own a story as good as _Twilight_... none, didn't happen yet...**

Chapter 7: I Promise

Last Time:

_Then I realized, Charlie wad gone, Edward didn't know I had disobeyed him, and Victoria wanted to kill me._

_I sat down on the floor and curled into a ball. The wet streaks on my face were replaced with more tears._

_Then I heard..._

BPOV

I was on the floor, crying, when I heard glass break. I stiffened.

Was that Edward? Did he see me at home already? If it was, why did he have to break a window? Maybe it was Jacob? I had to talk to him, but he wouldn't need to break a window either...

I heard a horrible sound. It sounded like an evil cackle.

" I finally got you where I want you, Bella!" I recognized the voice immediately. It had haunted me for months.

"Victoria..." I whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart?" she purred. I could practically hear my heart hammering in my chest.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked in a quite voice.

She began to cackle again. "I'm going to kill you, of course. I didn't know you were that stupid. Your Edward killed James, and I had vowed to get revenge. You will die, and your precious Edward will live in agony forever, like he made me..."

Her face looked so sad, that for a moment, my heart went out to her. I knew what it felt like to be alone. I was in agony for that last eight months. But... how can I let Edward go through it all over again? And this time, for all eternity? He'll go back to Italy if I was dead. If he hadn't returned, I would gladly die, but I can't. Not now, not anymore.

"That won't work, Victoria! Edward will just kill himself. He'll go to the Volturi! He won't live without me!" I countered, even thought I wasn't sure of it. What if Edward changed his mind? What if he didn't care if I died? What if he never finds out, and thinks I truly did leave?

"Don't worry about that! I brought someone with me to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," she smiled, evilly.

"Victoria, please! I...I'm a worthless human. Please, don't k...kill me! You can torture me, but, please, don't let me die!" I begged. I can't believe I had just begged this witch to let me live. I felt so dirty for sinking that low.

Her laughter boomed in my ears. "You're right. You're absolutely worthless."I winced "But for some strange reason, Edward loves you, so I have to make him suffer."

She was going to kill me anyway. And she would probably take a long time, just to see me suffer. I wanted to slap her so badly but I knew my hand would probably break if I tried.

"Don't worry. I'll get rid of you quickly. Otherwise, Edward might come here and stop me."

Oh, god! If I had listened to my angel, I would be safe. _I am so sorry Edward. I love you._

I glanced up at Victoria from my seat on the floor. She was examining me. "Hm, marks of a werewolf. I wonder how that happened. Was it your friend? Jonas? No. Josh? No..."

"It's Jacob, you bitch!" I couldn't believe I just said that.

She stepped over to me slowly and slapped my cheek. I don't think it ever burned that much, even when I blushed. I winced, but didn't scream out in pain or anything. I wouldn't cause that much pleasure.

I guess it wouldn't matter if had cried out, because the next thing I saw was her fiery red hair in my face and then I felt her teeth sink into my skin. I felt her drink from me. It felt as if your insides were slowly disappearing. You could feel the empty space in you now. I felt like a half empty container of water. She didn't drink all my blood, though, not even half when I heard the door burst open.

"Get away from her, you leech!" That was Jacob. What was he doing here? I wanted Edward near me at a time like this...

Victoria's scream sounded very close to me and then she ran. She didn't manage to get far, because Jacob sprung on her. The two of them collapsed on to the floor in a thunderous 'boom'. Victoria couldn't stop shrieking and Jacob couldn't stop howling and growling. I'm not really sure of what happened, but I think that Jacob started to claw at her and tear her apart. It was then that I felt her venom spread fast. I was about to start screaming when I heard the sweet sound I longed for.  
"Darling Bella. Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm-AHHHH! I shrieked.

The fire began.

EPOV

"Darling Bella. Are you okay?" I asked. I immediately felt sick with myself. How can she be okay when that bitch nearly drained all her blood and killed her. Stupid, stupid!

"I'm-AHHHH!" her shriek was so loud I thought my eardrums would burst.

I looked at her neck and saw teethmarks that were mostly concealed with the blood that was pouring out of her. I heard myself snarling.

"Carlisle!" he rushed over.

_What Edward? What happened?_

"Victoria bit Bella. She transforming!"

"Oh god! You'll have to carry her home and watch over her. We'll take care of Victoria and the house." he replied, obviously too shocked to think it to me.

"Wait. You'll let her transform?" The anger in my voice made my fury well known. I didn't want Bella charged. Not yet, at least. I was going to propose to her and wanted to change her after we got married.

_We don't have a choice. If you want Bella to live, you have to let her transform. I'm sorry Edward, but you need to let her change._ Carlisle had gotten over his shock.

"Fine! I'll take her home and care for her, Just get rid of Victoria!" I could tell my voice was sad and I really had a strong urge to cry.

Bella's screams grew louder and louder.

I brought her home and layed her on my couch. She lay there screaming, kicking, trying to rid herself of the burning feeling that I remembered all too well.

"You'll be okay. I promise. I love you, Bella," I chanted in her ear, trying to sooth her.

BPOV

I heard my angel talk in my ear. His words were sweet and his voice soft.

The pain, however, was excruciating. I felt fire in all my veins and kept wishing for death as the warned me I would. It was swallowing a gallon burning hot tea all in one gulp and then warming it some more inside. Add to that the knifes that you felt carving random shapes inside of you and then having the pieces pinned all together with needles, and you still haven't felt half the pain I was feeling. My every heartbeat caused more and more pain.

But, three days of this and I'd be Edward's forever. Forever...such a sweet word at such a terrible time.

I tried not to scream too much and I could tell Edward knew I was doing this for him. For him to not feel sad or guilty. I tried to talk instead.

"Edward,"I moaned.

"Yes angel?" my love replied.

"Don't... leave me... Please," I tried to say.

"Love, I will not leave you. I promise you. No matter what, I'll be with you. Forever!"

"I'm...afraid..." I confessed.

"Of what sweetheart?"

"That you won't love me anymore when I am like you..."

He frowned. "Bella. How can you ever _think_ that I won't love you. I'll love you no matter what. I promise."

"I love you too." I whispered.

He kissed me quickly and wrapped his strong arms around my frail body. I knew he was doing so to comfort me, but the slightest pressure on my weak body made me scream.

The next thing I knew, everything was black, on fire, and I was screaming as if everyone around me was deaf and I was trying to make them hear me. I could tell the others would have a bad three days, especially Jasper and Edward.

**That was chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and critisize! I need advise and suggestions to make my story better.**


	8. Thoughts and Surprises

**Hi! I am so so soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I kinda got a summer job and I'm leaving in about 2 weeks for two weeks, so my summer is packed, but I'll do my best at updating frequently. I, again, changed my name, but I think I'll keep this one. I have a good idea for my last chapter and a sequal if people want it, so if you do please tell me. I'm sorry if the characters seemm a little OOC, please forgive me.**

**Thanks to my awsome beta, Kaylan's! She helps me soooo much! **

**ENJOY!**

**Diclaimer: I _know _I don't own _Twilight. _Or _Pride & Prejudice._ However, I really wish I owned either Edward or Mr. Darcy... **

Chapter 8: Thoughts and Surprises

Last Time: 

_He kissed me quickly and wrapped his strong arms around my frail body. I knew he was doing so to comfort me, but the slightest pressure on my weak body made me scream._

_The next thing I knew, everything was black, on fire, and I was screaming as if everyone around me was deaf and I was trying to make them hear me. I could tell the others would have a bad three days, especially Jasper and Edward._

EPOV

It was truly devastating having to hear my angel scream in pain. For a little while, she'd try to stay quite, just for us, but most of the time it was shrieks.

Jasper had to leave the house for the three days of Bella's transformation. Her pain and everyone else's emotions were too much for him to handle.

I tried to block out people's thoughts, to focus on soothing Bella, but occasionally, I heard them anyway.

_I wish she could just shut up! I can't listen to her scream anymore. It brings back too many painful memories. I can't believe that Bella asked for it. She must want to die right now... Edward, if you're listening, I want you to know that I truly am sorry. For _everything_! I _do _love her like a sister. Thanks for bringing her into the family. _Rosalie.

I had to smile, even Rosalie loves Bella. It's impossible to not love her. I had to remember to talk to Rosalie later and make sure she knew she was forgiven. For everything...

_Poor Jasper_ . _Poor Bella. Especially poor Edward. It must be so hard to watch the love of your life go through such a pain. But at least there is such a beautiful reward for such a small price. Three days of pain in exchange for a forever with your love. _Alice

Typical Alice, always looking on the bright side, but I had to agree. Forever with Bella is worth everything... or is it?

Her humanity? Her soul? Her family? Am I really worth all that? Good thing Jasper wasn't here, or he'd try to bite my head off for feeling these doubts...

_Edward, darling. Only one more day and you'll be together. Believe me, she wanted this, so you shouldn't have any doubts. You're worth it. She knows it, and it's time for you to learn that too. Plus, now you could get married. If you want to marry now, of course. _Esme

Mothers, even non-biological mothers always know what you are feeling. Although, I'm starting to think a little of Jasper is starting to rub of on everyone. She knows I'm worth it. Bella knows I'm worth losing everything? This isn't right!! She shouldn't be changing. Not this way, at least.

Simultaneous with Bella (thoughts)

_What is she/he doesn't really want me for eternity? What if this messes _everything _up? I don't want our love to fade away because of this stupid change..._

EPOV

I just hope Bella will forgive me.

_Now I'll have another sister to prank, he he! Bella was always fun to be around, that better not change! _(come on, you know it!!) Emmett

Bella was always fun, can that change? What will her new scars do? Will they disappear? I doubt it, things like that are not supposed to change.

I glanced at Bella, her screaming was deafening, but what else do you expect when you have super- enhanced senses? She is so beautiful, a real angel sent to me from heaven. I wonder what she will look like when her transformation? I also want to know if she'll have a power?

And so time passed with me wondering...

3rd Day(Last Day)

Today was the day her heart would die. Oh god, I'd never see her rosy cheeks again. I'd never need to catch her when she fell. Her beautiful brown eyes would now look like everyone else's in the family. Or, at least in about a year or two, when the blood ruby irises fade.

I looked at Bella. She had been so strong these last two days. She kept trying to be quite, but even then, I could hear her whimper and moan...

I had to get out! If even for a minute. I had stayed cooped up in that miserable room for what seemed like forever and I need to breathe. Okay, not really, but I wanted to breathe some fresh air. Hearing her failing heart trying to keep beating was making me want to kill myself, which, fortunately for the family, would be very difficult for me.

What could possibly happen if I step out for five minutes?

"Carlisle," I called.

_Yes Edward?_

"Can you watch over Bella. Just for a few minutes. I need to step outside."

"Alright, Edward," he spoke as he came near me. "But don't take too long. I don't think her change will last much longer. By the sound of her heart, she shouldn't have over half an hour. Probably less!"

"Okay," with that, I left.

_It's alright Edward. It's almost over!Esme_

_Thank goodness! Today its over. I can't keep listening to her blood-curling shriek anymore! Rosalie_

_EEK! I saw what she looks like when she's changed. But I won't show you! Ha ha! Alice_

_She'll be fine, son. Good job watching over her! Carlisle_

_I need to come up with a trick to play on her. Maybe hiding all her clothes? No, she'll have to go shopping anyway. I hope Alice won't make everyone go with her. I don't like malls... Emmett_

Typical Emmett. He has the most random thoughts. Then, I heard a new voice. It was as sweet as a music box and as soft as wind chimes. But it rang in my head as if there was a tiny bell in there.

_Oh... Edward! I feel like I'm about to die. It hurts to breathe and all I see is black! My heart doesn't even appear to be beating anymore! I don't think it..._

Bella! Her voice had changed and I heard her in my head... I read her thoughts! Oh... my... Carlise... Will I be able to hear them now that she is a vampire! I have always wanted that.

Now, what was it she said? Something about seeing black and it being hard to breath. My head flew up and towards the house! Her change! It was about to be- "AHHH!" -over...

I flew towards the door and up the stairs! Her poor heart was now dead. I took her hand in mine. It was so cold! Like ice, if not more...

Her eyes were closed and I knew she was experiencing her last sleep for forever...

**Okay, that was chapter 8. Pleasie please with a cherry on top, review! I hope you liked it.**


	9. The Goth Seduces

**Yay! I finished this chapter pretty quickly. This is my longest chapter yet! **

**Please Read I have to ask, does my story suck so much? Only two people reviewed the last chapter (Thank you very much x-Pro-Originality-x and Tsukuyomi Kaidan). If you don't like my story, please tell me what I could do to improve or you could just tell me to delete it. If you don't tell me, I will only assume the worst...**

**I assume my beta is on vacation right now, because she doesn't respond to any of my messages, so the next few chapters will be written without her help. **

**Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I may love Edward and _Twilight_ and Mr. Darcy, but that doesn't mean I own them, which sadly, I don't...**

_Last Time: _

_I flew towards the door and up the stairs! Her poor heart was now dead. I took her hand in mine. It was so cold! Like ice, if not more..._

_Her eyes were closed and I knew she was experiencing her last sleep for forever..._

Chapter 9: The Goth Seduces

EPOV

I'm sure Bella had been asleep for about an hour or two since she 'died'. In those few hours, I somehow managed to convince myself several things- 1)Bella wouldn't hate me now, 2) I was not worthless (I owe a big thanks to the family for helping me with that.), and 3) Now, me and Bella had eternity to live and to love.

I wanted to marry her, but I was terrified of what her answer may be. I decided that I would ask her in a little while. A few days, after she had time to readjust to this new life. We also would have to make Charlie believe she was dead. Bella, of course, would have to help, to make it believable.

Finally, my love stirred...

BPOV

I remembered pain. I also remembered darkness. When I opened my eyes, however, all I saw was Edward. He looked deep in thought. He appeared to be thinking hard about something and for a minutes, I was frightened that it had to do with me, but then he recomposed himself and gave a smile. But not just any smile, the one I would go around the world to see. He grinned and I could see his golden eyes sparkle with excitement.

_Why excitement?_ I wondered.

"Um...good morning?" I said, however it sounded more like a question.

He laughed. That was a good sign, and so, for a while I just figured I was just paranoid.

" Actually, darling, it's 7 pm." I giggled.

"And I assume that it's not very good either," I replied, but instead of the chuckle I wanted, his face turned dark.

_So I wasn't paranoid! Well, what's wrong, then?_

Suddenly, his eyes brightened up a bit, and his face became less frightening. I could tell there was a confused look on my face.

_What are you, PMS-ing? _I thought. I knew that if I actually said that aloud, I would find a way to become red. I decided to improvise, but before I had the chance to say anything, Edward burst out laughing.

EPOV

_So I wasn't paranoid! Well, what's wrong, then?_

I heard Bella's thoughts. What does she mean 'what's wrong?'

Oh, who cares? I actually heard her thoughts, twice! I suppose this would soon fade away, so I brightened up. Bella got a really adorable confused look on her face.

_What are you, PMS-ing?_

I burst out laughing. PMS-ing? That's nice. (note the sarcasm). I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Okay, what's with you and mood swings today?" she asked.

"What do you mean, love?" I had to keep from laughing aloud again. That would explain her 'PMS-ing' thought.

BPOV

"Well, first you were deep in thought, then you were smiling, then excited, then happy again, then you turned scary, then your eyes brightened up, and now your laughing _again_!" I explained.

He sighed. "I really didn't want to say this, at least not yet." My eyes widened.

What happened? What does he mean?

"W...what didn't you want to tell me?"

"Well, now that you're changed, we have to fake your death for Charlie and Renee..." his face was dark and it scared me, a lot! Then, he smile. "And I just got the two best gifts of all!"

"Oh? And what could they be?"

"Hm, lets see... you and something else..."

I was getting impatient. "What else?" I demanded.

Edward looked frightened, to say the least. My voice softened. " Sorry, what else?" I asked sweetly.

He gave me a crooked grin, " I just read your mind."

I wanted to jump out the window. He heard the 'PMS-ing' thought? Shit! That's why he laughed. But he wasn't supposed to know that. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any heat in my cheeks.

Then I remembered what made him so angry in the first place. Charlie!

"What are we going to do about Charlie?" I asked, slightly worried.

"You'll have to be in an accident. By the way, where is Charlie? And why did you disobey me? I told you to leave with him!"

I winced. _I was scared for you... I was scared for me... You told me 'goodbye'..._

Edward's eyes became hard and scary. I immediately regretted thinking that.

"I'm sorry. I...I wasn't thinking. I...I mean I was, but...but...Oh, Edward, I didn't mean it like that!"

He looked murderous. "You...stayed here...because you thought I-"

"Yes, okay? I was afraid that something would happen to you and I wanted to make sure nothing did..."

"Bella! Your... your stupidity cost you your humanity, your...your soul, your family!"

I winced again. Edward can be very frightening when he wants to be. He noticed me wince and frowned.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just don't know why you would want to stay after I told you to leave. I was so worried, goddammit. The werewolves were about to attack when I noticed Victoria was not there but Demetri was. He told me she went to you, to kill you. When the wolves heard they ran. They forgot the treaty just to go and save you.

"When we got there, I saw you, half dead. I wanted to kill Victoria, but it was to late. Jacob already attacked her. We had to burn your house. Of course, since you had to change, we didn't take any of your clothing." he paused and took a deep breath.

"Oh, so e...every...everything is"gulp "gone?" I asked.

"No, Alice stopped by your room and took some things. A few pictures, a necklace, and a ring. Also, a journal" he smiled "and my CD."

"Did she take the diamond necklace?"

"I believe so, may I ask why?"

"Well," I began, "My father gave it to my mother and she gave it to me. And the ring? Was it a plain gold band? Like a wedding ring?"

"Again, I believe so, was it also your mothers?"

"Yes,"

"Bella!!" I could hear Alice's voice as if she was right beside me, it was so clear. Then I remembered.

I was a vampire!

A smile slowly grew on my face. "Edward, I'm a..."

"Yes," he replied, a little down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering how you'll like this life. This damnation! This life of the undead. This life without a soul, or a proper family-"

"Edward! I have a feeling I'll enjoy it... If only you could stop sulking!"

"Okay, just know I love you. With every inch of my body, I love you. Now, come with me."

"Why?"

He chuckled, "Don't you want to know what you look like?"

I smiled. I realized that I still lay under the covers on his couch and my hair was in a ponytail, so Edward couldn't see either. I pushed the covers back and stood up. I noticed the angel before me gawk.

He took me to a mirror in his bathroom. Now I was gawking with him. I could see my ruby red eyes, but hopefully they would change within a year or two. I was taller, maybe an inch or two, but still taller. My waist was slim. My breasts seemed a little bigger too... I let my hair down and noticed that it turned more mahogany. I could also see natural red highlights in it. My hair had curls, but they looked like they belonged on a doll rather than an 18 year old 'girl'. My hair was waist length.

I looked...beautiful. That was something I never thought I would think.

"Edward..." I gasped. My voice seemed a little different too. Why had I not noticed that before? It rang like a bell, but sounded more like a music box.

"My love, you are now the most breathtaking person, vampire, whatever, I have ever seen." he whispered.

I turned to him and gave him a soft kiss. It was sweet and made me crave for him even more than usual. Just then, Alice burst into the room.

"Bella, come with me! I bought you a few outfits, but we still need to go shopping. Now you need a whole new wardrobe." For once, I'd like shopping.

I followed Alice to her room. There, she presented me with several different outfits. They all seemed different, like she wanted to see what kind of clothes I wanted to wear from now on. There were plain shirts, colorful shirts, shirts with words and shirts with pictures. The shirt that stood out to me most look goth-like.

It was a body-hugging black corset-style top. There were mesh sleeves which cut diagonal and split in two. The corset-style body has a lace-up panel which is studded with white diamond- style crystals. It was beautiful!

There was a skirt that went with it. The skirt was long, with a waist band that looked like a waist cincher. There were boning in the front and back. The black satin lacing went through silver grommets and there was an 8" slit up the back.

The shoes had a huge heel. 2 or 3 inches. They had large and small D rings for lacing and ribbed seams. The red stitching matched my eyes!

The whole outfit was goth and I loved it! I put it on and modeled it for Alice.

" Wow! I think we found your style!" was her reply.

After Alice did my hair and put some black nail polish, black eyeshadow, and eyeliner on. I was allowed to go to Edward.

As I walked in, I could have sworn his eyes were popping out.

"Wow! I hope Alice buys you some more things like that." I don't think I was supposed to hear that. I grinned.

He walked over to me and gave me a kiss. It was so sweet and passionate. More than ever before. I felt love, happiness, but I also felt lust, and that scared me a little, so I pulled back to ask a question instead.

"Edward? What happened to my scars? And am I going to have a power?"

Just then I heard Carlisle call us down. When we reached the living room, I received a hug from everyone, including Rosalie.

"Wow! You look good!" she told me. I don't think anyone but I could understand what I was feeling. Not even Jasper. I guess surprise, excitement, and perhaps pleasure. Rosalie Hale just complimented _me_!

"Thanks, I guess." she smiled.

"Bella, I know Edward has forgiven me for everything that has happened, but I want to make sure you do too."

"I forgive you. Besides, I would have to one day, since I am now going to stick around for a while." I giggled.

Everyone took a seat on the couch and the love seat. Okay, I lied, the girls sat on the guy's laps.

"We have to discuss what to do now," Carlisle said.

"Well, Charlie is in New York, so you can call him and tell him I... I'm dead," I said.

"He'll come here to make sure, so we'll make it seem like a car crash," Alice seemed excited about having to create the whole facade.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but you'll have to 'crash' the Volvo," Carlisle said.

"Anything for Bella," Edward replied, sadly. I squeezed his hand and he smiled.

"Bella, after this we will have to move. Do you have any suggestions?" Esme asked.

"Not really, I have always wanted to visit Europe, so perhaps somewhere there?"

"That's a nice idea. But, maybe not Italy," Emmett said and I smiled.

"Maybe England," Jasper suggested.

Everyone agreed on England.

After discussing the move, new cars to buy, and Charlie, we were free to go. I pulled Edward to our room, but he said he had to talk to Carlisle and left for a while. I walked over to his mirror and while examining myself, I started to hum.

EPOV

I left to talk to Carlisle about what he thought happened to her scars when I heard an angel's voice. It was coming from my room. Bella!

She was humming a mysterious melody, but it was so enticing. I, unconsiasly, began to head back to my room. Her voice was luring me to her.

I stepped into the room and closed the door. Her humming stopped and my head began to clear automatically.

"Edward?" Bella walked to me. "Are you okay?" her voice was full of concern.

"Bella, you're voice..." I couldn't continue, but I had to warn her. She could seduce someone unknowingly with that voice.

"What? What about it?"

_Edward tell her, NOW! Every male in this house heard and was going to her. You have to stop her from doing so again! Alice_

"You're voice is alluring. I didn't even get to his office when you're voice made me go back..."

"So, I'm like, a seductress?" she asked, getting frightened.

"I think so."

"Oh god, that is not good, I could hurt someone by doing that. I have to make sure I don't hum again, or sing..."

I didn't want that. Her voice was heavenly and I wanted to hear more, I craved it.

"May...maybe you could sing to me some...sometimes?" I suggested and my angel smiled slightly.

"I'm scared. I don't want to seduce you, even if I love you!"

I instantly regretted suggesting such a thing. It made her uncomfortable, and me very excited, even though she refused.  
"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I think I would slip anyway, I love music and singing. So, maybe you'll get lucky."

That was all I needed to hear because I kissed her with all the passion I could muster up. We fell to the floor, still kissing, and stayed that way for what felt like hours.

**That's the end of chapter 9, folks. Not much of a cliffy. Please review! Pleasie please with a cherry on top! Till next time, Nat**


	10. IMPORTANT AN READ!

**I am sorry for posting the A/N but I want everyone who reads this story to know that I am planning on discontinuing it. I am not focused on it and I don't find pleasure in writing it as I do my other story. Besides, I have other idea's that I would love to expand. Unless you really like this story and really don't want me to delete it, and I doubt there is anyone who does, I will stop writing it. Thank you for reading and for having so much patience with me! If you are interested, my other story is called _Vampire Kisses_. **

**Nat**


End file.
